


Sorry Not Sorry

by Arisava



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, What I write while pretending to take notes at class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisava/pseuds/Arisava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong finds himself in an odd sort of tryst with his best friend’s boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

Taeyong sighs again, his gaze moving to his lazily discarded watch on the side of the table. It's already over 2 am. His eyes hurt from staring at the laptop screen, but he still has more than 2000 more words to go. Giving his unfinished essay a pitiful look, he fishes out his cell phone and dials his roommate’s number.

"He-elloooo?" His roommate giggles annoyingly.

"Ten? Where the fuck are you?" Taeyong hisses.

"Urm, I dunno?" He purrs.

"You are fucking drunk, aren’t you?" Taeyong accuses, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he hated Ten so much, for god’s sake they have an exam tomorrow. The way he acts like a baby was annoying. Too bad Taeyong is too much of a saint to let his friend take a wrong turn in life. He hears a series of messed up noises and hints of loud music instead of a reply.

"Ten? Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul Ten! I am calling your mom if you don't reply to me, fucker!"

"Hey?" An unfamiliar male voice speaks.

"And who the fuck are you? Put my friend back on!" Taeyong’s face contorts to an expression of frustration.

"Ten's boyfriend, and before you shout at me for being a bad influence or whatever, I just got here. His friends got sick of babysitting him, apparently." The voice has a tinge of smoothness that Taeyong couldn’t recognise and he realises he didn't know Ten even has a boyfriend. Before he could ask anything else, the guy interrupts him, "I'm bringing him over there right now, mind telling me your address?" Taeyong mutters his address and ends the phone call.

The next 23 minutes were spent on attempting to form a few lines for the essay and glancing at his watch. Upon hearing the doorbell ring, he gets up with a jump, letting his mouse pad fall carelessly on the floor and rushes his way to the front entrance. He opens the door harshly. A built guy was standing just a few steps away from him, his arms cradling Taeyong's gurgling drunk roommate.

"Was it raining?" Taeyong asks when he notices Ten and his boyfriend's wet clothes.

"No. He was making out with a girl in the pool when I got there; I had to get him away." His tone reeks of nonchalance.

"Come in," Taeyong sighs, sending a wary glance at his friend.

"I only fuck youuuuu when its half past f-five, the only timeeee I'd ever call you mine! I only love it when you-- touch me, not fee-” Ten sings through giggles and Taeyong thinks he'd die of shame.

The guy chuckles as he strolls in to the house. A small white living space greets him, with a single couch and a flat screen TV. "How plain," He remarks.

Taeyong was about to refute his opinion when his roommate suddenly lets out a perplexing noise and a trail of repulsive green substance appears out of his mouth and most of it falls on the chap’s shirt.

"What the fuck?" He gasps and drops Ten on the floor. He groans in pain.

"Hey! He could have gotten seriously injured!" Taeyong yelps, rushing to his friend's side.

"Do you really expect me to hold him while he pukes on me?" Thy guy snaps, his fingers busy unbuttoning his shirt. Taeyong looks away.

"Ten, are you hurt?" Taeyong asks gently, because no matter how spoilt he is, Ten is still one of the few friends he has, and he cared for him a lot.

"Where is the bathroom?" Taeyong hears the guy ask and sighs, "Second door to the left, upstairs."

Ten at this point keeps on muttering strings of incoherent words. Taeyong waits until he hears the guy's footsteps going upstairs and when he eventually hears a door close, he grabs Ten by him arms and hauls him up, puts him arm around his shoulders and settles his arm carefully around his waist. Taeyong slips Ten out of his clothes carefully.

"Why do you do this, Ten?" Taeyong sighs, dragging his roommate to his room, conveniently located downstairs.

"Just leave me alone." he murmurs and shakes off Taeyong’s grip on him as he throws himself on his bigger than necessary bed. Taeyong quietly leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

He knows the hangover tablets are over, meaning he has to make a quick trip to the pharmacy next morning. And his essay is still unfinished.

"Um, hey?"

He almost faints when the first thing that comes to his vision, upon swinging his head to face the voice is a very well-built upper body, skin glowing a healthy golden and water droplets slowly making their way down low…Taeyong gulps.

"I need an extra shirt or something." Ten's boyfriend says sheepishly.

"S-sure." Taeyong mentally curses himself for stuttering. Why was he so flustered anyway? It was just a man with a typical attractive body; maybe he is just feeling insecure. His body was small and willowy. A well-built one like Ten's boyfriend is making him insecure.

"How is he?" The guy asks, as he follows Taeyong upstairs.

"He passed out. Don't worry! A glass of honey water and a few tablets in the morning will do the trick.”

"This happens often, then?"

"Aren’t you supposed to be his boyfriend?" Taeyong asks, spinning around to face him to look intimidating.

All his confidence goes down the drain when he realizes just how close their faces are. For the first time, he sees the guy's face clearly.

Taeyong stares because damn the guy was so fucking hot and he blames his issue with insecurity for even noticing.

"We hooked up just last week, I always knew he was into crazy shit but didn't think it would be this crazy." The guy answers and Taeyong wonders why the guy’s voice suddenly became husky and just why his body was reacting to it.

Taeyong turns around almost immediately, back facing the guy again.

"What college do you go to?" Taeyong asks, genuinely interested.

"The same one you go to." He answers and Taeyong stops walking and turns around once again to face him, because he doesn’t remember seeing this guy anywhere.

"You are new, right?"

The guy laughs, "Do you know Winwin?"

"Huh?"

"Winnie? Winwin?" Yuta tries and Taeyong shakes his head in confusion.

"Dong Sicheng?" Yuta asks and Taeyong nods his head.

"Sicheng? That troublemaker?"

"Yeah, him. He's my best friend and I see you whenever I come to save his sorry ass in the student council room."

"Oh? I am sorry, I am not really social, all I do is manage budget and stuff, you know, the boring crap nobody gives a damn about?"

They guy laughs again and Taeyong smiles because he likes how genuine it felt.

"Okay then I’ll introduce myself, I'm Nakamoto Yuta and we go to the same college, I'm younger than you even though I look older, and I am dating your roommate," beams Yuta.

Taeyong pouts because he really did think Yuta is older.

"And I'm Lee Taeyong, that’s Taeyong hyung to you though, I'm the student council treasurer and I probably take it a lot more seriously than I'm supposed to, and you better take good care of Ten!" Taeyong finishes with a rare smile pasted on his lips.

"Whoa, I’ve never seen you smile before." Yuta says, his eyes comically wide.

Taeyong just knows he is blushing and turns around in a hurry and tries his best to ignore the light chuckle Yuta lets out.

Yuta ends up wearing the over-sized shirt Taeyong got from a fundraiser he attended with his dad a year ago, apparently the people there assumed all males were fucking giants. Taeyong also lends him a pair of trousers that that are way too baggy for him.

"Ah, I'm starving." Yuta whines as they go back downstairs to the living room.

Taeyong raises an amused eyebrow at his remark. "You want food?"

"Hell yes!"

"What do you want?" Taeyong finds himself asking, only because he somehow felt the need to be hospitable towards his guest, especially since he is Ten's boyfriend.

"Urm, a burger would be nice." Yuta offers him a toothy grin.

"Okay." Taeyong says simply, already mentally deciding to make a chicken burger based on the ingredients stashed in the refrigerator.

"What? Are you seriously going to make a burger for some stranger you just met?" Yuta asks, taken aback.

"You are not a stranger now, Yuta. You are my best friend's boyfriend and I think you at least deserve a burger for saving him from that wild party," Taeyong grins.

Yuta smiles sunnily, clearly happy.

Instead of finishing his essay on the policies South Korea could use to try to control inflation, Taeyong finds himself making a burger for a fucking stranger in the middle of the fucking night at 3:17 am.

“Is it done yet?” Yuta asks curiously, moving forward, his chest almost grazing Taeyong’s back.

He tries to ignore the hot breath that tickles his neck and attempts to concentrate on the chicken patty that was browning on the frying pan.

“Yes, it’s done now, pass me a plate.”

Yuta complies almost immediately. Taeyong carefully balances the patty on the spatula and lets it rest on the plate, he then sprinkles some basic ingredients on the bottom bun, slides the patty adds lettuce, onion rings and shredded cheese and finishes off with the top bun.

“There you go, all done.” Taeyong smiles proudly, pushing the plate towards Yuta.

“It smells great, Taeyong.”

“It’s Taeyong hyung! I’m older!” Taeyong scowls playfully.

Yuta laughs and takes a big bite out of the burger and Taeyong starts to prepare a quick coffee so he can finish his essay later without falling asleep.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep, Taeyong? It’s already almost 4 am, go sleep.” Yuta says, frowning when sees that Taeyong’s making coffee.

“I wish I could, but my Econ Prof hates my guts and I need to finish my essay or he won’t miss the chance to shoot my rep.” groans Taeyong.

“I can do it for you; I’m pretty decent at Economics.” offers Yuta.

Taeyong laughs, “Do I look like someone who’d make a junior do my report for me, Yuta?”

“No, But you do look like someone who needs sleep.” Yuta says firmly, snatching the mug of coffee from Taeyong’s hand.

“Hey!” Taeyong protests but Yuta gulps it down.

“Thanks for the coffee, Taeyong. Now march off to bed.”

Taeyong glares, “I’m supposed to be the older guy here, the one who has the right to boss you around!”

“Let me finish your essay, Taeyong. Especially since I’m sort of responsible for getting you distracted with making the burger and stuff?”

Taeyong would have said no, but Yuta’s face was close enough for Taeyong to smell the coffee he drank, plus he really needed the rest.

“Alright,” Taeyong gives in.

Taeyong brings the laptop to the living room, because he forgot to clean his room and he didn’t want Yuta to see it in that kind of state. He also brings a few pillows and his blanket. Taeyong discusses a few points he wants to get across on the essay and makes himself comfortable on the couch, Yuta was sitting on a cushion on the floor, his fingers typing busily on the laptop settled on the small table in front. Taeyong soon falls asleep, while listening to the rhythmic sounds of Yuta’s fingers pressing against the keyboard buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


	2. Good Morning

Taeyong wakes up to the sound of loud laughter, most probably from his neighbours who were a pair of fellow uni students plus health freaks-- both of them were likely getting ready for their early morning jog, either way, Taeyong swears he doesn't need an alarm clock because of them.

He forces himself to get up while untangling two blankets that were twisted around his thin frame haphazardly.

He belatedly realizes while brushing his teeth that he fell asleep outside in the living room.

Then why did he wake up in his bedroom? Blushing at the answer his brain conjures to his question he shakes his head at himself from the bathroom mirror.

Taeyong spits out the minty froth left from the teeth brushing and washes his mouth. Carelessly splashes water on his face and leaves his room while toweling. It was 8:20 am.

"You're awake?" Taeyong finds himself asking a cheery Ten who nods in response-- seated in their living room couch, his lap and their coffee table full of notes and textbooks.

Taeyong rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't dreaming.

"What the fuck, aren't you supposed to be puking and begging me for hangover tablets?" He makes his way towards the couch and plops himself next to his roommate.

"A certain someone made me the world's best hangover cure." Ten simpers and adjusts his glasses.

Wearing them means that he's actually serious about studying and Taeyong stares in disbelief.

"Does this certain someone happen to be your secret Romeo, you know, the one you've been hiding from me?" He prods, leaning against a tower of thick files.

Ten swats his hand dismissively, "Don't be dramatic, Tae. We met like a week ago in Sehun hyung's party, okay? I was bored as hell so I blew him in his car and he gave me his number.”

“How romantic.” Taeyong comments dryly so Ten pokes him.

“Right at the next day, Johnny showed up with his latest arm candy to class. I was depressed as shit so I ended up calling Yuta. We went on a few dates and kissed a lot, that's it, alright!" His finishes with a shy grin.

Taeyong smiles, "You like him don't you? Are you finally moving on from that fucktard Johnny?"

Ten pouts, "I don't know...it's too early. But he's really into me."

He giggles and Taeyong remembers how Yuta dropped Ten after he puked on the poor guy's shirt.

"I don't blame him." Ten shrugs with a chuckle when Taeyong recounts it playfully.

Taeyong gets up to make himself some tea to sip on while he does some last minute studying for the exam they have at 10:00 am.

He notices an unwashed mug in the sink and lifts it to give it a discreet sniff, he was pretty sure it had contained the concoction which miraculously cured his previously hammered best friend. It reeks of garlic and Taeyong wonders how Ten was able to consume such an awful smelling liquid.

Taeyong promises himself to get the hangover recipe later.

It was while adding sugar to his tea that he remembers a certain detail from last night.

“Both of you were wet when you came back, Ten. Care to explain?”

Ten looks up from his notes, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“You were kissing some girl in the pool, apparently.” Taeyong muses and stirs his tea while Ten looks at him blankly.

“Do not tell me that girl happened to be Johnny Suh’s latest girlfriend by a coincidence.” Taeyong looks up from his prepared cup of black tea to scowl at his guilty looking roommate.

Ten sighs and slumps against the couch, “She was very willing, Tae. It’s not like I forced her to kiss me. It didn’t mean anything anyway.”

Taeyong takes his teacup and settles himself next to Ten again, “It doesn’t matter how willing she was, alright? I know for a fact that the whole purpose of you going to that party was to spite Johnny. What happened to moving on, Ten? This is like the fourth time you tried to hook up with whoever he takes an interest in. Give it the fuck up already.”

“I’m trying, okay! I just really wanted him to get mad at me and scream at me one last time.” Ten says as if it’s perfectly reasonable to want your ex-boyfriend yelling at you.

“You’ve got issues, man.” Taeyong rolls his eyes at his stupid best friend and sips on his black tea.

“So, what do you think about Yuta?” After a few minutes of silence, Ten breaks it while looking expectantly at his roommate.

Taeyong smiles unconsciously as he recollects last night.

Nakamoto Yuta left a pretty good impression on him-- that was for sure. Ten’s choice of lovers are always so questionable, but this time he has struck gold.

In comparison to Ten’s on and off boyfriend Johnny Suh, Yuta is definitely an upgrade in terms of both personality and looks-- so far.

Taeyong remembers the first time he met Johnny a year ago, his mouth was attached on Taeyong’s imported kiwi juice bottle (without permission), chugging it noisily, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers with white lip patterns in the kitchen.

He knew that the guy was far from good news from the very first sight.

Unfortunately, his best friend has an unhealthy obsession over the fucker and Taeyong hates how Johnny is able to control and manipulate Ten emotionally, it’s almost scary.

“I like him. He’s really nice.” Taeyong replies and Ten giggles, “He’s really hot, isn’t he? And his cock…god I can write fucking poems about it I me-”

“Is it better than Johnny Jr too?” Taeyong snickers and Ten slap his arm in response, “I’m not going to dignify that with an answer!”

Taeyong spots his laptop on the coffee table, Ten’s messy binders hiding it from view.

He makes a disapproving sound and scowls at his oblivious roommate while reaching over to free his laptop from the heavy binder lying on top of it.

He can never comprehend Ten’s reluctance to use his technological devices to store notes like normal students, he prefers to use colorful binders and notebooks, which could get annoying when the offending items clutter their shared space.

Taeyong opens his laptop and immediately notices a baby blue sticky note on the display screen, he leans forward to read it;

 

> _Hey TY, I finished your report and even had one of my senior friends double check it. You’re good to go! :)_
> 
> _P.S you weigh like 2 kg :L_
> 
> _P.P.S your room is SO CLEAN :D_
> 
> _-N Yuta_

 

Taeyong snorts, Yuta must have low standards when it comes to cleanliness because Taeyong’s room was a disaster last night, at least according to him.

He quickly emails the report to his professor and opens his notes to skim through.

“Doyoung said he’d pick us up.” Taeyong tells Ten while shoving his laptop into his backpack, It’s 9:30 am and they have to hurry to reach the exam hall on time.

 

“He’s not coming, see?” Ten says, showing his phone screen.

 

> _From: Doongie ♥ at 6:23 AM_
> 
> _Tell TY I cant come to pick u guys up_
> 
> _To: Doongie ♥ at 7:02 AM_
> 
> _Y???? >:C _
> 
> _From: Doongie ♥ at 7:12 AM_
> 
> _Jihyo :)))_

 

“They’re having problems again?” Taeyong groans and pushes Ten’s phone clutching hand away.

“Looks like it,” Ten sighs, “I won’t be surprised if they call it quits soon.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes as he leads the way out of their shared apartment, “Please, not everyone is like you and Johnny. Doyoung and Jihyo are actually serious about each other.”

“Hey! I’m not even with him anymore, shut the fuck up!” Ten protests and pokes Taeyong’s back.

“You know what, I’m gonna call my actual boyfriend and ask him to give us a lift.” Ten says while taking out his phone and Taeyong laughs, “He’s probably sleeping like a baby right now.”

Ten scowls, “He’ll get up for me, okay!”

Taeyong simply responds with a quirk of his well-defined eyebrows and locks their apartment door.

A few minutes were spent waiting outside, Ten has already called Yuta, confirming that he’ll be there to pick them up ‘in a second’. It’s 9:47 AM.

Taeyong is about to ask Ten to call Yuta one more time when a stunning sleek black Panamera GTS pulls up at the front.

Ten’s jaw drops.

Qian Kun, a fellow student who lives on the same building smiles at them as he runs down the porch to the car.

“Oh my god.” Ten whispers loudly, nudging Taeyong.

Taeyong rewards him with a pinch to the side, “Stop acting like you can’t afford that.”

“Not me, Tae, my dad is the one who can.” Ten corrects mournfully.

Kun, the neighbor Taeyong has never really bothered to get to know (since he is an anti-social Debbie downer most of the time) runs up to them after having a chat with whoever is in the driver’s seat.

“Uh- Winnie says he’s here to drop you guys too?”

Taeyong exchanges a confused look with Ten until a conversation he had with Yuta last night resurfaces in his head, “Winnie as in Dong Sicheng?” he asks and Kun nods.

“Okay, let’s go. We are already late, idiot!” Taeyong says while dragging a confused Ten towards the car.

“Bitch, you don’t even know your boyfriend’s best friend?” Taeyong hisses in his ear and Ten’s eyes glow.

“Shut up, we haven’t even completed a month together.” Ten points out as they get in the gorgeous car.

“Hey,” Sicheng shoots Taeyong a small smile from the driver seat, “Yuta needs rest so I offered to drop you guys, I hope you don’t mind.”

“OF COURSE NOT! Thank you so much!” Ten immediately gushes, already comfortable in the plump seats of the car.

Kun grins at that and tells them to put their seat belts on.

Taeyong think he’s really out of the loop to never have known the fact Kun is friends with the famed troublemaker Sicheng ,he clearly remembers the time the innocent looking guy cussed at Moon Taeil; the council president.

Whoever the dude is, he seems to be pretty well connected and rich too, Taeyong notes with a sigh and steals Ten’s phone to send a quick text to a certain someone while the latter was busy socialising with Kun.

 

> _To: Nakamoto at 9:51 AM_
> 
> _Hey, sorry we disturbed u. u were up all night so pls rest well, thank u for sending ur bff to give us a lift :p I probably owe u a milkshake or two for helping me with the report too, depends on the grade tho! ;p_
> 
> _-TY_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I wrote this during a lecture so it might be filled with mistakes so sorry about that lol, hope you guys enjoyed it tho


	3. One Night

“Mind telling me why that fuckhead keeps smiling at you?” Moon Taeil, student council president hisses, leaning against the annoyed treasurer’s chair.

Taeyong looks up from his laptop screen to meet the senior’s curious eyes and sighs. “He has a name, hyung.”

“Oh my god, are you dating that delinquent?” Taeil asks in a frantic whisper, eyes comically wide and hands suddenly gripping Taeyong’s shoulders.

The treasurer sighs again and directs a reproachful glare at the famed ‘delinquent’ sitting just a table away in a chair situated in the corner of their cramped office, a smile on his face despite the dried blood circling his mouth.

Taeyong should really have known better than to accept a car ride from a brat like Dong Sicheng that day, he should have known there is a reason why someone like Moon Taeil, the personification of equanimity, serenity and harmony is so miffed with the boy.

He may seem innocent but he’s anything but that. Taeyong found out about it the hard way.

It was while he was quietly seated, staring at the passing view from the seat window in Sicheng’s car while Ten was busy raving about a band with Kun when he noticed something.

“Whoa hold up? Why are we taking this path?” Taeyong remembers standing upright in his seat and asking Sicheng, the path they were taking was leading them further away from their intended destination and they were already late for the exam!

“Calm down, Tae. It’s probably a shortcut.” Ten had rolled his eyes and Taeyong glared at him.

“Dong Sicheng, stop the car.” He ordered the junior whose face remained impassive.

“Nobody calls me that.” The brat had chuckled and didn’t bother to stop the car.

Taeyong shared a look of desperation with Kun who offered him an apologetic pout, what the fuck was going on?

“We’ll get late to the exam! Please stop.” Taeyong cannot afford to miss exams dammit, he’s a scholarship student.

Ten was also standing upright now, eyes filed with questions.

All of a sudden Sicheng stopped the car and turned around only to say, “Alright, you can get out now.”

There were in the middle of one of the emptiest roads in the city and Taeyong wanted to cry, what did he ever do to deserve this?

“Fuck you man, I’m fucking telling Yuta.” Ten cursed while getting off the car and Taeyong had been too busy gawking at the innocent looking boy who had possibly cost him on of the most important exams of the semester to follow him out.

“Winnie...are you fucking serious?” Kun asked in a very low voice at the smug boy who was tapping his fingers on the wheel.

“Please. Just drop us, I’ll do whatever you want me to?” It came out as a question but Taeyong was desperate at the time.

Ten was still out of the car and looking angrily at his phone screen.

“Make him disappear,” Sicheng had said and gestured at Ten, “from Yuta’s life.” He completed the sentence with a cheeky grin and Taeyong stared at him in disbelief.

His perfect academic record was in risk because of Ten’s fucked up love life?

Kun literally slapped his hand against his forehead and shook his head at Sicheng, “Just save his ass the next time he gets in trouble, okay? Ask him to come back.” Kun said and motioned towards Ten before engaging Sicheng in a conversation filled with rapid mandarin.

In a few minutes Ten was back the car but this time in a foul mood, Sicheng’s mood was no better.

Both Kun and Taeyong had exchanged awkward and apologetic glances until they arrived to college.

They made it to the examination hall in the nick of time but Taeyong found himself wondering exactly why someone like Yuta had a friend like Sicheng, and why did Sicheng want Ten out of Yuta’s life? What the actual fuck was going on the kid’s mind when he said that?

2 months later, Taeyong is still stuck saving Sicheng from the disciplinary committee whenever he gets into fights with some kid called Xuxi, both apparently long-time rivals in the martial arts club.

Taeyong didn’t even know their college has a martial arts club.

He has now accustomed to receiving raised brows of the members of the council because he hardly ever used to get involved in anything but taking care of the council’s finances.

“Hyung, how many times do I have to tell you no?” Taeyong groans, sparing Sicheng another glare while standing up from his seat.

Taeil looks unconvinced, “Are you going to take him to the infirmary?”

“Well, someone has to.” Taeyong mutters and tries to ignore Vice president Ji Hansol’s snicker.

Sicheng gets up and visibly winces, aside from getting punched in the face he has also received a knock to his knee.

Taeyong puts his arm around the brat’s waist and leads him out.

“Do they really think we’re dating?” Sicheng chuckles and Taeyong tightens his grip on the kid’s waist, “Shut the fuck up.” He says without any real bite.

To be honest, these past 2 months he has been spending more time with Sicheng than his own friends. Preparing for some event with the council and spending the night over at Mark’s place because it’s closer while studying for two major exams. Ten has been bombarding him with texts, keeping him updated about his messy life and delivering his clothes and charger when he needed them. Doyoung came over last weekend and cried about his messy life too, but most of the time the only guy Taeyong interacted with was Sicheng and he has developed a soft spot for the kid no matter how bratty he is.

The infirmary feels familiar now and the nurse named Min smiles tiredly at him while guiding Sicheng to one of the beds, Xuxi is at the opposite bed, left eye bruised and shoulder bandaged, and his girlfriend shoots Taeyong a wretched smile.

He allows himself to sit at the corner of the bed while nurse Min cleans up Sicheng.

Taeyong knows now that they’re rivalry isn’t even that serious, but physical fights that happens outside of the club is still considered bad in the council’s eyes.

Sicheng has a habit of provoking other members of the club to fights as well, it just wasn’t the Xuxi kid and being a disruptive student is basically his identity.

It’s one of the reasons why Taeil dislikes him, because they once shared a class and let’s just say it didn’t go well for either of them (read: Taeil got into his first fight ever that also was probably the most embarrassing one to ever happen in their college history).

Sicheng had too much fun telling him about it a week back.

Taeyong pulls out his phone to see 24 unread texts from Ten, typical, Taeyong thinks and reads the most recent ones.

 

> From: ♥10♥ at 6:23 PM
> 
> _fuck yuta. fuck football. CAN U BELIV HE CHOS A STUPID SPORT OVER ME????????_
> 
>  
> 
> From: ♥10♥ at 6:30 PM
> 
> _Am I being too needy? :(_
> 
>  
> 
> From: ♥10♥ at 6:32 PM
> 
> _fuk everything I dersve ALL of his attention_
> 
>  
> 
> From: ♥10♥ at 6:35 PM
> 
> _Jhon used to LIVE for me…_
> 
>  
> 
> From: ♥10♥ at 6:38 PM
> 
> _HELPPP  I MISS HIM I’M GOIN TO DO SOMETHIN STUPID I C A N FEEL IT TY PLS_
> 
>  

Jesus fucking Christ, Ten sure knows how to fuck up his love life.

Taeyong massages his temple while dialing Ten’s number, he’s not going to let a great guy like Yuta slip away from his best friend’s life.

Taeyong has already fixed their little spat 2 months ago after Sicheng almost made them miss their exam, Ten had dramatically blamed Yuta and it was Taeyong who had to convince Sicheng to apologize to Ten and owe up to his mistake (not really, it was Taeyong who took Sicheng’s phone and texted Ten an apology), somehow he managed to get the couple to work out things.

But as usual Ten’s impulsive reactions often threatens what Taeyong believes to be one of the best relationships Ten has been in.

Unfortunately his stupid friend isn’t picking up his phone. Just when he gives up trying to call him, a very sweaty Yuta rushes into the infirmary.

It’s the first time Taeyong sees him in the flesh in 2 months, it’s crazy but it’s true.

Ten would often send him the guy’s pictures and Sicheng would actively talk about his football matches but he has never really interacted with Yuta after that night of drunk Ten, making that midnight burger and having his report done.

Taeyong hates himself for noticing how amazing Yuta looks in his football kit, the bright yellow and black colors suiting him perfectly. His hair is a glorious mess and his cleats were dirty with grass stuck in between them.

“Hey, I figured you’d be here.” Yuta says while making eye contact with Taeyong and takes a mouthful of water from the bottle he’s holding.

Sicheng glares at his best friend and pouts, “Yu, look at my poor chin!”

Yuta walks over to Sicheng and pets the kid, obviously already well aware of how much Sicheng loves to be babied.

Nurse Min has already left along with Xuxi and his girlfriend while Taeyong was busy cursing out Ten a few minutes earlier.

“You have any idea where I can find Ten?” Yuta asks and Sicheng’s smile immediately disappears.

“Isn’t he at our apartment?” Taeyong asks back and feels almost guilty because he knows for sure Ten has already done something stupid like call Johnny over or even go over to his stinky dorm.

“Nah man, I made Kun check, he’s not there.” Yuta sighs and sits next to Sicheng who leans in to him instantly.

If Taeyong didn’t know Sicheng is as straight as an arrow he’d have assumed the brat is sporting a huge crush on Yuta but he knows better now.

“Well I don’t know, bro.” Taeyong bites his bottom lip nervously.

“I didn’t think he’d get this mad, you know? It took me a lot of convincing to leave in the middle of practice and now he disappears on me.” Yuta groans.

“Where were you guys supposed to go?”

“Some party I guess.” The defeated look on Yuta’s face hurts Taeyong, he doesn’t want to see the guy looking so dejected because of his stupid best friend.

“Look, he’s probably getting ready for the party in Baekhyun’s house or something, just get ready and go there—surprise him, he’d like that.”

Ten just can’t resist a good party, that’s a fact.

Yuta nods his head and gets up, “Alright, then we’ll go to your place and we can get ready and leave together?”

He’s already helping Sicheng to stand when Taeyong makes a confused face, “what do you mean ‘we’? I’m not going, Yuta.”

“Stop being a prude and go with him, idiot. Yu won’t know what to do alone!” Sicheng scowls at him and Yuta laughs in that sunny contagious manner of his and Taeyong found himself agreeing.

Yuta drives to Taeyong’s apartment complex in his modest but cute Mazda 3, upon arrival Sicheng is thrust into Kun’s apartment for him to babysit the brat and Yuta drags Taeyong hurriedly into his apartment.

“I still have the clothes you lent me, you know.” Yuta laughs, running his fingers through his hair.

“Keep them,” Taeyong smiles, “and the bathro-“

“I know where it is, Taeyong. I’ve been here several time now.” Yuta grins and Taeyong rolls his eyes, “Spare me the details!”

It doesn’t take long for Taeyong to shower and dress in a simple black graphic tee with ripped black skinny jeans, he brushes his silver hair (the result of a very persuasive Ten who sometimes uses Taeyong to experiment) and lines his eyes with kohl (another thing Ten persuaded that it suited him and taught him to apply).

Yuta’s using Ten’s bathroom and comes out looking good in an ash grey sleeveless vest and a pair of navy blue jeans that hugs his legs just right.

“You look really good.” Yuta says casually while leading them out of the apartment, Taeyong raises an eyebrow and laughs uneasily.

The ride to club Instinct, the location of the party isn’t very long since Taeyong knows the place.

It was through Park Chanyeol, probably one of the most annoying seniors Taeyong has had the misfortune of meeting, who forced him to go the club in his very first year. He entertains Yuta with stories of Chanyeol’s stupidity until they got to the venue.

It isn’t as packed as Taeyong expected so he’s relieved, but he hates the how low the lights are and the smell of cigarette smoke and the loud music isn’t exactly his cup of tea.

“Not a big fan of clubs, are you?” Yuta chuckles right into Taeyong’s ear from behind, his arms extended around Taeyong’s body, as if to create a barrier.

Taeyong turns to look at him and swallows thickly at how close they are, “Isn’t it obvious?” he asks in a whisper and Yuta smiles softly, “Parties are not that bad, Taeyong. Especially when you have someone fun next to you.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, elbows Yuta playfully and continues squeezing through the people towards a secluded corner. 

They stand there for a while until Yuta gets bored and drags an unwilling Taeyong unto the dance floor, it isn’t that he’s a bad dancer, but he hates the sea of bodies that surround him.

However, Yuta succeeds in coaxing him to let loose and soon they are moving their bodies spiritedly around each other and Taeyong actually finds himself laughing and having fun until he remembers why they are here in the first place, he drags Yuta back to the corner and lightly pushes him against the wall.

“Let me call him.” Taeyong says while pulling out his phone and Yuta looks confused, breathing heavily from all the dancing, “Who?”

“Your boyfriend, Ten!" Taeyong laughs, "The one who wanted you here, remember? I don’t see him anywhere.”

“Right…” Yuta murmurs.

Taeyong is leaning against Yuta’s chest, whose arms have wrapped loosely around his waist, he doesn’t mind because it actually reduced some of his nervousness. Ten doesn’t pick up at all so Taeyong drops him a quick text.

 

> To: ♥10 ♥ at 9:36 PM
> 
> _Why are u not at the party?????? Pls come to the party, ur bf wants u here. Don’t be doing anything stupid…_

 

“He isn’t picking up, is he?” Yuta asks and Taeyong really needs to tell Yuta to stop talking right into his ear, he doesn’t exactly appreciate the way his body reacts to it.

“Sorry.” Taeyong pouts and turns around to look at him and Yuta smiles gently.

“That’s alright…shall we get something to drink? I remember a certain somebody promising me drinks.” Yuta teases and the silver haired boy frowns, “I said milkshakes not alcoholic beverages!”

“’Alcoholic beverages’” Yuta imitates Taeyong and gets rewarded with a slap to his chest.

“Besides how do you know that report got a good grade?” Taeyong asks him with with a grin.

“You didn’t do well?” The younger boy pouts and Taeyong sighs in defeat, “I did the best in my class bu-“

His sentence is straightaway cut off, “No buts! We are getting some alcohol in our systems right now!”

His wrist is captured and Yuta is leading him to the bar.

Taeyong finds himself smiling, maybe having fun for one night wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Little did he know just how much of a change his life’s about to go through because of this one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
